The Ultimate Adventure
by Science fiction geek
Summary: Finn and Jake are always looking for adventure. What happens if Finn, Jake, Marceline,Princess Bubblegum, and Ice king follow a mysterious blue light and land in the land of AAA. What if they meet Fiona, Cake, Mashall Lee, Prince gumball, and Ice queen. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction so go easy on me. I am really sensitive.**

Finn POV  
"Hi PB" I said  
"Hi" said princess bubblegum  
"Do you have anything for me and Jake to do? Is ice king is trying to get you again?" I said hoping that she had something to do because in the past few days nothing had gone wrong. Marceline and her dad are getting along better so no killing her psycho dad anymore. Ice king hasn't even try to kidnap us again or any princesses. No evil giants, Cyclops, monsters, or any quests.  
"No Finn, you need to relax, why we don't have a picnic. You can invite Flame princess, Ice king, Jake, LSP, BMO, and Marceline." she said happily.  
"Okay I'll tell everyone, bye princess" I replied  
Line break -  
At the picnic  
So we were at the picnic, eating. Princess bubblegum brought us candy (of course).  
Everybody came but Flame princess I think she is still mad at me. Things have been like this when we broke up. I am still pretty upset that we broke up. My thoughts were interrupted when Jake said "Does anybody find it weird that nothing happen in the past week?" We all nodded. "Yeah man, I wish something would happen!" I answer honestly. So for the last hour we were all eating talking, laughing' and over all just enjoying ourselves. We were just about to leave when an anonymous voice said "Finn the human, Jake the dog, and friends do you seek adventure? If you do follow this." Right then a mysterious blue light appears. "Come on Jake." I said. PB then grabs my arm and looks me right in the eye. "Finn don't. It could be a trap."She said with worry in her voice "Sorry princess. I have to. It's what heroes do." I shot back. "I'm coming with you" Marceline said with a smirk on her face. "Someone got to watch over you two weirdoes!" **Would she actually say that?** I smile at this. What better team then a righteous hero, a magical dog, and the one and only vampire queen? **I love Marceline.** "If she's going then you need some brains." PB said. "Count me in" Ice king said. "Okay, okay you both can come. Any body else want to come? " I ask/said. I look at BMO and LSP. Then LSP said something total LSP like. "No way am I going to risk my life chasing a blue light. I'm getting my lumps out of here. Want to come BMO?" she said sassy like. BMO nodded and follow LSP back to her place.  
We had the perfect team we got an awesome hero, a magical dog, a vampire queen, brains, and ice powers. Whatever this mysterious person, thing, whatever we can handle anything that it throws at us.  
I wanted to end there but I thought no one would stay ton to see what happen.  
30 mins later  
We been walking throw the woods and following the blue light. Ice king was complaining when we were walking about the ten min mark. "My feet hurt, can we take a break?" he complains "Dude why don't you just fly?" Jake said sharply. "I feel lonely up there!" Ice king replied rude like. " Guys wait" PB said. "What?" I asked. "The light stop moving" she answers. The anonymous voice came back. "Finn the human, Jake the dog, Marceline the vampire queen, Princess of the candy kingdom, and King of Ice. If you wish to continue you will find the greatest adventure of all time or you can turn around and have a boring life."  
Then a portal appears. "Come on guys." Marceline said. "Wait, let's not rush into things!" PB said logically. "Come on Princess, when do you ever get to go through a portal that who knows where? What are you scare?" Marceline teased and jump through the portal. "Oh, well we'll see who scare" she shouted and jumps through. Next Jake went through. "Hey guys, wait for me!" Ice king yell and jump through. I look back to see the candy kingdom in the distance. I finally jump through the portal.  
On the other side  
Everyone is standing there gawking. All of them were speechless. "Jake, where are we?" I asked.  
**Cliffhanger! So please review and give me advice.**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I baaack. I would just like to thank HeroineSparkle for being the first to review on my story. Thank you to: ManMj and the Iron Patriot for following and favorite this story. My little sister said that no one would read it and I was stupid for making an account on fan fiction. Take that sister! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Recap:**

On the other side everybody was standing there gawking. All of them were speechless. "Jake where are we?" I asked.

**I do not own anything.**

**Now on with the story!**

No answer. "Jake where are we?" I asked again. Still no answer. "Marceline? PB? Ice king?" I asked getting worry now. I stood there waiting for an answer. But nothing came out of any of their mouths. That voice came back. But it was deeper now and somehow scarier. "Approach young hero." it said with an evil laugh. I pull out my sword, just incase. I follow the voice into a cave near by. "What did you do with my friends and Ice king?" I said trying to say brave. It laugh it sinister laugh again. "Oh nothing human, I just put them in a trance so we can have this little talks." "Are you flipping kidding me? You scare me half to death so we can have a talk!" I shouted. "Don't shout at me or else I'll freeze you to death or I'll let you watch your die one by one! Starting with that Princess Bubblegum!" it boom. "NNNNOOOO! I'll listen." I shouted.

"Good now, on this journey you will find out more about yourself!" it said wickly. "What do you mean" I said gritting my teeth. My past has always been a problem for me. Jake doesn't even know where I came from; all we know is that is that our parents found me on a leaf on the woods crying. "You will found anther human. Not like that Susan Strong, a real human." it like me?" I asked quietly. "Yes, just like you." I took a minute to gather up my thoughts. It could be lying to me. But it knows something about me. One thing I do know something about it is that it is evil. This person wanted to kill my friends and me. I had this gut feeling telling me that something wrong is about to happen. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. It laughs again. "You'll found out in overall time, young hero!" For some reason, anger boiled inside me. "Came out you coward so I can kick your butt!" I shouted. "Oh I think that I won't! I think that our chat is done. By- oh wait if you tell anybody about this then I will kill all your friends. Goodbye human!" With that it left. Suddenly I was back with my friends.

One thing that I didn't get was that what was happening. I see my friends fighting a giant Cyclops. Jake shape shifted into the size on the Cyclops. Marceline turn into full bat form.** (I don't what its call but it is when she turns into a huge bat thingy.)** Ice king was flying in the sky and shooting ice balls that really didn't help at all. The snowballs were just melting off of him. PB was making so kind of potion. "Finn distract the Cyclops while I finish this up." she yelled. I nodded. I stabbed my sword in the giant's knee. The Cyclops bellowed in pain and threw me across the grass. I got up and charged and was throwing again before I was even close to him. "Hey Bonnie! Are you almost done" Marceline yell. I could see PB's face red with anger. Only Marceline calls PB by her first name. I have to agree with Marceline we are getting our butts kick and she needs to hurry up with that potion. "Finn catch" she yelled. She threw it. I jumped up and caught it. I pour it on the Cyclops and he collapsed. I looked at PB in question. "Sleeping potion." she answers. Then a few pixies came. There were 3 of them and they looked very old with greenish skin. They were all wearing dress like clothes. All of then said "thank you. You slay the Cyclops that has been terrorizing our village." "You're welcome, now where are we?" Jake said/asked.

They all replied all at the same time in a sing song voice. "Well a you're in the Land of AAA"

"What!" we all said.

**Sorry I didn't write more but my little sister is always annoying me about me being on fan fiction. **

**So please review and give me advice on what to write next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; I love you guys I got 30 reviews. In my first chapter I got 2 reviews now 30 reviews. I have to tell you that I have school soon and that means less updating. I will try to update every weekend. But now I will try to update every 3 days. My little sister said that she wrote all the reviews and my self confiendce went down even lower. She later adimt that she didn't do it. You guys can ask me any questions about myself or the story.**

**Recap:**

They all answer in a sing song voice " Well, you're in the Land of AAA!"

"What?" we all answer.

**Now onward with the story! **

PB was the to recover. " What do you mean by we're in the Land of AAA. We're in the Land of OOO." One of the pixies rasied an eyebrow in question. " I think that you are mistaken miss. We are certain we're in the Land of AAA." He then pointed to the sign that said " Welcome to the Land of AAA"

" Well this place looks exactly like the Land of OOO." PB urged. The pixies were now getting angry. " Or you questioning our knowledge about our own home?! You better watch that mouth of yours." they shouted. Princess Bubblegum open her mouth again but came out a scream. The scream was so high pictched. It sounded like a girl. That scream took the rest of us out of our trance . " Are you okay princess?" Ice king said. "That wasn't her!" Jake exclaim. "We have to help whoever in trouble!" I said bravely. " Finn's right" Marceline back me up. They all nodded. Jake turn into his giant self and let us ride him. On the way there we heard more screams of painic. We were riding in Jake's back for a good five mins. I could see a lumpy person like LSP runing away from a hugeous lizard. It was a round 15 ft tall, muslcar, lean, a crazy look in it's eyes, and one foot long claws.

We went to help. I saw a girl my age with blonde hair. She was wearing a bunny hat, blue shirt, a blue skirt, knee socks, and black shoes.**( sorry if I got her wrong this is what I remember.) **You can say that she was pretty. We were running towards when she yelled "Stand back! We got this." We ingored her and kept running forward. The mysterious girl and I went for the legs.** The lizard is kinda like the Green Goblin.** Jake and this cat went for the arms. Ice king was trying to freeze it's feet. Marceline went for the face. Unfortantly got stabbed with one of it's demon claws. She falling down, she would have hit the ground but Princess bubblegum caught her just in time. Even in the distance I could see the blood dentched her shirt. PB was trying to adress the wound. I had enough of reptile freak. " Yo, Jake give me a ride!" I yelled. He nooded and grab me. I told him to drop me off at the top of the head. "For Marceline" I shouted and stabbed the lizard in the head. The lizard fell but Jake got me before I fell down with it. Jake dropped me off next to the girl.

She was looking down at the floor. " Nice stab" she said quietly. "Thanks" I said with the same amount of quietness. "Who are you" I asked. She looked me right in the eyes. I could have get lost in her blue eyes. "Fionna."she said. I was going to say more but PB came up and looked really worry. "It's Marceline!" she said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

Oh no!

**DUN DUN DUN! She won't die, she is a vampire after all. Don't forget to ask me questions about myself or the story. Review it makes me update faster!****JJJJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This update was suppose came up earlier but my little sister is being really annoying. She made be her servant for a day. I had to do or she scream like I hurt her and I will look the bad guy. Also I had a hard time putting this up on fan fiction. So thank you for all the reviews. **

**Recap:**

She was looking down at the floor. "Nice stab" she said quietly. "Thanks" I said with the same amount of quietness. "Who are you" I asked. She looked me right in the eyes. I could have got lost in her blue eyes. "Fionna." she said. I was going to say more but PB came up and looked really worry. "It's Marceline!" she said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

Oh no!

**Spoiler alert: no cliffhanger for this chapter.**

I followed Princess Bubblegum nervously. "Finn noting to worry about she's a vampire! She can't die!" I kept on thinking over and over again. It wasn't that far of a walk. The girl Fionna was following us too. When we finally got there what I saw made even me about to cry. Everyone was there Jake and Ice king. They were hovering over her. She had a nasty cut in her side. Blood was gushed all around her. She was unconscious. Her vampire pale face was even paler. "Is she going to be okay?" I chocked out. PB let out a sigh and said "I don't know. I'm not a doctor. She is unconscious because of a lot of blood loss. I try to address the wound but more blood came out. I don't know if she's going to be okay!" She tears up when she said the last part. Jake did the sad puppy face. Ice king had a frown on his face and he had tears in his eyes. I could feel myself crying too. While we were all grieving. I could image Marceline saying "Stop crying and let's get her some help!" Fionna cleared her throat. I had almost forgotten that she was still there. "I think that I could help." she said a little uncomfortable. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, there was this kingdom near by me could take you there to get your friends." she replied. Out no where I hugged her. I guess it was because there was a chance that Marceline could still being saved. I pulled away and she blushed.

So we were walking to this kingdom. Marceline was on Jake's back still unconscious. Fionna looked at me. "So I didn't catch any of your names. All I know is the girl's name is Marceline." she said. I mentally slap myself. "Oh. Well the girl with the tiara is a good friend. Her name is Princess Bubblegum or PB for short. The guy flying in the air is some weirdo we know named Ice king. The dog is my best friend and adoptive brother Jake. Oh and I'm friend. I know your name is Fionna but who's the cat?" I said. "Well the cat is my best friend and my adopted sister." she said. I nodded. So after five mins of silence. We were here. Fionna open the gate.

When I got my first glance of it. I could feel my jaw dropped to the ground. While Fionna walked in front of us I talked to PB. She looked 10 times more shocked then me. "Is it just me or does this place look just like the Candy Kingdom." she asked me. "I know." I answer back. We got to this hospital called "Candy people hospital". The name worry me what if they can't help Marceline because she isn't a candy person. When the nurses saw Marceline condition they ran to her put her on a wheel chair and rush to a room. They told us to stay in the waiting room. We waited for at least two hour just being worry for our friend. Then the doctor came out. He was a vanilla ice cream. " Is she going to be okay?" Jake basically yelled. "Yes, Yes. She is going to be okay but she is recovering very slowly." he said. He talked to Fionna. We all stared at them.

She came back. We all raised our eyebrow. "Doc said that she needs more than they can give her. So a friend of my is going to help her!" she said. We all nodded. I wasn't worry anymore. Marceline is going to be okay! The question was that:

Who is this friend going to help Marceline?

**So who do you think it's going to be? Sorry if this chapter is not my best. But the next chapter is going to be great! Review it makes me update faster! Ask me any questions. Bye guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. So anyways my best friend is Hermione Sparkle(really)when you guys said my story was better than hers it really hurt her feelings. Can you guys please stop with those kind of comments. It hurts me to see her so sad. Anyways you could see from my profile that I love marvel, I also love DC. I hopee you guys don't think that I am a hugeous geek. **

**Recap:**

Who is Fionna's friend?

**On with the story!**

We have been waiting for Fionna's friend for two hours. I mean two freaking hour. Doesn't this persin know that she might die? If I waited anthor min then I was going to scream. Fionna saw that I was impatient and call someone. It was probably her friend. Jshe went into the conner of the room so I could only caught a few sentences : Why are you taking so long! ?Where are you? I don't care if your dad is keeping you up, this girl is really really sick! Just get hear ASAP! She came back and told all of that he was going to be here soon or he better be. So her friend was a boy. I sat down back. I put my head in my hands. PB put her hand on tmy shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay." she whispher. I wasn;t sure about that. " Don't worry she isn't going to die yet. Same thing for your friends" the voice came back. That evil voice that had haunted me for like forever. I shook the voice out of my head. A dozen questions were racing through my mind: what if he can't came in time or what if he kills her or what if- my thoughts were irupted when a boy walked in.

This boy was cleary a vampire I mean the two red marks on his skin. He had grayish skin, jet black , and a unknown color in his eyes. He was about Marceline age. He was wearing a red plaid shirt. Blue jeans that were cluffed at the bottom, and red shoes. He put on a cocky smile on his face and said " No need to worry the Bad boy is here!" Fionna face palmed herself. She walked up to him and punched his arm. " Guys this is my not so bad friend Marshall Lee."she said. "Got the stuff" Fionna asked. He nodded. She lead him to Marceline's room. All of us were about to enter but the guy Marshall Lee said" vampires only!" he shut the door in our face. "UUUGGGG! More waiting! Just what I what! I just want to see Marcy!" Ice king exclaim. "Shut up" Jake said

1 hour later

Marshall Lee come out of the room. He had a sudden intrest with his shoe. We all run up to him. " Well?" Fionna said. He looked up his eyes were fulled up with tears. I was so shocked Marceline is dead. We followed him to her room. She wasn't there. Then I saw a flying figure. It flew passed princess bubblegum and messed up her hair and dress. Then the figure was behind us. We all turn around. "BOOOO!" a girl voice said behind me. Wait a min I know that voice it was….. I turn around and scream " MARCELINE!" Thank gods! Everyone else turn around. PB jaw hit the ground. Jakewas crying. Ice king smile so wide that I thought that if he smile any longer that his face would brake off. Fionna punched Marshall Lee in the arm. Marshall Lee had a smile that said "I knew the whole thing."

I got a better look at her. Her face hold got all of her color back. The wound in her back was all cover back and the beat thingv was that she was smiling. A smile crossed my face.

Marceline is okay!

**This isn't the end. Please review! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday but my big sister was home from college and I wanted to spend time with her. ****Very important : SCHOOL STARTS TOM. SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND! **

**So here is a question for you guys that are Marvel fans:**

**Who is your favorite Marvel superhero?**

**Mine is Spiderman because his sense of humor, how he life feels real, he's relatable to every man, and a lot more.**

**So please tell who your favorite Marvel Superhero?**

**Recap:**

Marceline is okay!

**Here is the story:**

My smile grew bigger and bigger every second. " What did you give her?" I asked Marshall Lee. He just shrugged. " I just swapped some medice from my dad's place that I thought would work." So I felt that everything is going to be okay. Man was I wrong. The evil voice came back, but this time it wasn't inside my head. " You are so wrong little hero! This is only the beginning. A lot more problems will occur!" it bellowed. My hands went into fist. My face was red with anger. I was pretty sure that if I got more anger that steam would came out of my ears. " Why don't you came and face me you stupid coward! You're too scare to face aren't you?!" I scream on the top of my lugs. " I thought I told you this once puny human, do not talk to me like that! That is it! Say farwell to your friends!" it yelled. I instantly took it back. Everybody looked scare to death. Then a blue lighting bolt came out of no where. It hit… Ice king. What! Why Ice King?

" Okay Ice king stop joking around? Come out!" Jake said. " Jake I don't think he's playing a joke on us!" Princess Bubblegum said. " We have to do something ! We have to save him!" Marceline said and started walking out of the door. " Woah Marcy!" Marshall Lee yelled and grabbed her arm. "What!" she shouted and sended a death glare which she got from her dad. It was so scary. Her eyes turn all black and wide, her vampire tounge sticks out, and she has this creepy but somewhat scary frown. I don't know how she does it but when ever I try doing one it makes me look like I'm trying to lay an egg. " Marshall Lee is right we can't rush into things." PB said logically. "Are you sure that you want to save Ice king? I mean wouldn't it be better without him" Jake mumble. Now Marceline is giving him the death glare but two times scarier. " I mean" Jake countuie. " No more princess would get kidnapped!" Marceline signed and said " It doesn't matter. I love him." She hided herself when she said the last part. I did know that she loved I.K. because of what happen in her past. "Marcy right! Even though Ice king is really annoying person that can't take a hint he still a person." I said. Everyone said stared at me. Marceline mounted a thank you. " Are you sure bro?" Jake said. I nodded. I was very sure. If we save Ice king I can still see who is this crazy lunatic. "We're coming!" Marshall Lee and Fionna said at the same time.

"Thank you" I said. " But" Fionna said as she held up her hand. "Your going to need help. I can call some more friends to help. With the evil wackjob we heard you guys are going to need a lot of help." she finish. PB cleared her thoart. " But we have to go tomorrow . Look." she said pointing at the window. She's right as always. The blue sky has turned to a purple-ish /black. I would say it was around 9 pm. "Let check into a hotel" Jake said. So Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee went home. So we were checked into a hotel. It was Jake and I in one room and Marceline and PB in the room next to us. So Jake was snorning sleeping like a bunny. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I found myself staring at the celing. I finally fell asleep around midnight. That night I had the worst dream of my life.

**I love you guys! Don't forget I have school tom. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So hey guys, I'm back after a horrifying week of school. So for this chapter I had lots of different ideas. I really couldn't decide. **

**Question of the day: who is your favorite song by what artist?**

**I like Thunder by: Boys like Girls**

**Recap:**

So Jake was snoring, sleeping like a bunny. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I found myself staring at the ceiling. I finally fell asleep around midnight. That night I had the worst dream of my life.

**Onward with the story.**

I was in the woods. The night was pitching dark. For some reason I walked around. Then I heard an ear breaking scream. That voice sounded awfully familiar. It was a girl's voice. It was….Fiona! "No, no, no!" I whisper. I began running. I couldn't see anything. I stepped in something mushier, but that didn't matter I kept on follow the Fionna's voice. I heard scream even louder. I picked up the speed. That was my mistake. I bumped into the tree. "Stupid tree!" I mumble. I got up and kept on running. If you would say that I was pretty brave for running in the middle of the night, going to save a girl I barely knew, and save her who knows what you would be wrong. I was scare to death inside. It was like if you were hiding in closet from a monster in your house, praying that he won't found you. It was that kind of scare. So I was running for the next 10 mins. I would have been out of breath, but Fionna's screams kept me going. I heard Fionna's scream again. I knew I was close. I took out my sword which was for some reason glowing in the dark. "Just what I need." I thought. With the help of my glowing sword I saw Fionna. The sight of her broke my heart. I don't know why I care so much about her.

Her long sleeves shirt was ripped on one of the arms. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. Her legs were cover with bruises. One of her shoes was missing. Her bunny hat flew off and her hair was blowing in all directions. Her hair looked like a rat had nested in it. She was charging at nothing. Right before she could stab whatever she was going to stab; her sword flew across the other side of the woods. It actually flew right pass me. It was two inches away from my face. Then Fionna was floating in mid air. "What?" I thought stupidly. Wait, Fionna was floating in mid air and she looked like she was struggling to get out of something. Now how do we connect these dots? I mentally face palm myself. The force that she was fighting is invisible. That's why I couldn't see anything. "Let go off me you creep" Fionna yelled. She struggle even harder. "No." said the voice. I was really getting annoyed by that voice. The voice seemed top control the evil invisible monster. The monster squeezed Fionna even harder. Her face went red. Why am I standing here watching instead of doing something? I ran towards and stab the monster in which I think was the heart. The monster let go of Fionna. She was gasped for air. She looked like a fish out of water. When I stabbed the monster in the heart it wasn't enough. While Fionna was on her knee clutching her heart, I stabbed the monster in which I really hope was the belly. I heard the monster collapsed. I smile.

"Fionna!" I scream running towards her. I took her in to my arms. I pushed away some hair. She looked hurt but nothing too life threatens.

"Aww, look the prince saved the princess!" the wicked voice said.

"I swear if you were here I would kill you with no hesitation." I gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry my dear hero you will get plenty of time to save her. But you have been warm his day will come very soon! All of friends will die one by one." it said laughing.

I looked down at Fionna she slowly closed my eyes. "No! No!" I said shaking her. What's happening she only got a few cuts and bruises? I felt something wet. I looked at my hand it was soaked with blood. Her shirt was soaked with blood. "Fionna I- I"

"Finn! Finn! Wake up Bro!" Jake's voice said. I flutter my eyes open. "Huh?!" I said sleepy. "We're supposed to meet everybody to eat. Are you okay you kept on yelling No, No in your sleep?" Jake asked with concern. "Yeah man, just bad dream." I answer. I felt my head. There was a cold sweat. As I got change and brush my teeth I kept on thinking about my dream. What did it mean? As Jake and I walked down one question kept on popping in my mind:

Was it going to happen?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise I will update tom. Or Monday. So please leave me a review of what you think. Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys I'm back just as promise. I would have this up earlier but my mom asked me to help her put some photo of my family that she enlargers.**

**Question of the day: What is the #1 most hated thing that your parents drag you too?**

**My answer: Parties. My parents really like to go to parties. I don't hate parties it's just that most that I go to are too loud and there's too many people there.**

**Please answer in the comments.**

**Do you guys like that I do questions of the day? **

**So a lot of you guys responded to my question last time. I have had already listen to Move along, thunder, and be your everything. I love the all American rejects. My little sister is in love with Hunter Hayes. Sorry for the long AN.**

**Recap:**

Was the dream going to come true?

**Huzzah! The chapter already!**

As we made our way downstairs my mind kept on replaying that horrifying dream over and over again. Jake could see that I was uncomfortable and kept on shooting me worry glares. I shook it off. So when were finally in the buffet. I grabbed some eggs and bacon. Jake led me to the table. Everybody was already there, eating. "Sorry guys where late, but Mr. sleepy pants here" Jake jerked his thumb at me" didn't want to wake up." I smile sheepishly. I notice that Marceline and Marshall Lee weren't here. "Where are Marceline and Marshall Lee?" I asked. PB pointed to the stage saw Marceline on the stage with the mic in her hand and Marshall Lee playing the guitar right by her side. Marshall Lee started playing some chords on the guitar.

_Marceline: Italics _

Marshall Lee: Underlined

**Both: Bold**

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna to bury you in the ground _

_La da da da da _

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound _

Do you think I was lying

I said I'm evil without even trying

Already dead so I'm not afraid of dieing

Fionna and I gasped it was I just your problem and Bad little Boy.

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna…._

Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting

You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding

I rasie the dead up and they do my bidding

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you perfect,_

_Like all your royal subjects do,_

Girl, I'm a thousand years old, I'm a riddle

Bad little boy, yes, I'm bad, but not little

**Sorry I'm not made of sugar, **

**Am I not sweet enough for you?**

**Is that why you always avoid me?**

**That must be an inconvenience to you,**

**Well… I'm just your problem,**

**I'm just your problem,**

**It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?**

**I'm just your problem **

**Well, l-l-l-l-l-l-l shouldn't have to justify what I do **

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**

**I'm sorry that I exist,**

**I forget what landed me on your blacklist.**

**But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes **

**Up with you**

**So … What do I want to?**

**What do I want to…**

**To… bury you in the ground **

**And drink your blood from your …ugh!**

Everybody started to stand up and clapped. There song was so great. "Wow! How did you guys plan this?" Cake asked. "Well, people needed entrainment and it sorta came natural. It was like we already knew each others song it's really hard to explain." Marceline explain. We all nodded. Then Fionna's phone ring. There was a male voice on the other end. "Right now? Okay we'll be out." she said. "Our back up is here." she said. We all stood up. "Wait! Did you guys eat" I asked Marceline and Marshall Lee. They replied in a yes and a yeah. I nodded. So we checked out of the hotel and followed Fionna and Cake. Outside there was a boy that looked about the age of Princess Bubblegum.

He had pink hair, pink skin, and he had a golden crown with a blue jewel. He was wearing a hot pink shirt with pink puffed sleeves and a large matching collar with a small jewel design on the buckle, dark pink trouser with purple seams running down the sound, and indigo dress shoes. He also had purple eyes and pink eyebrows. It was so strange how much he looked like PB. "Guys this is Prince Gumball." Fionna introduced us. "Prince Gumball this is Marceline, Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum." she said.

"How do you do?" he asked mostly to PB. He kissed her hand. "I chose Prince Gumball to come because he is smart." she said.

So let me get this straight. 2 vampires as body guard, a magical dog and magical cats, 2 super smart candy people, and 2 awesome heroes.

Ice king here we come!

**So what do you think of Marceline and Marshall Lee song mash up. Also to you guys that say that I'm popular, I am not or I think I am. I only have a few close friends. This is mainly because I'm a huge geek. My close friend Jessie says that "I am so geeky." Then she looks like I am from different planet. So the next update will be on Friday or Saturday. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I'm just bored so I decided to update my fan fiction. **

**Question of the day: What is the awkwardness moment that you ever had?**

**Answer: I was at lunch standing between lunch tables talking to my friend. Then one of my friends Alexa tripped this annoying boy in my class and he fell on top of me! So I was lying down in the floor with him on top of me. Our faces were so close. He didn't get off of me until I asked him too. It was sasswood awkward! For the rest of the day he was kept on saying sorry to me while I was trying to forget about it. THIS IS A TRUE STORY! THIS HAPPEN TO ME ON THURSDAY.**

**Guys please don't say anything about him. So please tell me your answer in the comments.**

**I keep on forgetting to tell you this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time! Happy Now!**

**Recap:**

Ice king here we come!

**Yay! The story already!**

I was feeling so confident. So anyways Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball suggested that we search in the woods because their was a trail of ice leading toward it. While we were following the trail, I give a small glance at Marceline. I expected for her to be sobbing, her eyes blood-shoot, and having hiccup from crying so much but instead she had sheer determination in her eyes. I was so surprise I know that her and ice king had a close relationship before he turned crazy with that stupid crown. They basically were family. So I turn my attention to Fionna she was looked very distance. "So…." I said trying to start a conversation. " So….. Where are you from?" she asked awkwardly. "Err… We're from the Land of Ooo" I replied. "Never heard of it" she said. "Well it's actually a funny story how we got here. We're following this strange blue light and it lead us to a to a portal to this place." I explain. She just nodded. We walked in silence for the next few mins. "I am so bored!" she said "We can play 10 questions." I suggested. Fionna nodded.

"Who are your birth parents?" I asked. Fionna's face darkens. "Well, I don't know .When I was around a few months; I think my parents left me in the wood by myself. Then Cake's parents took me in and rise me as if I was their own. Then we moved out to our tree house." she said looking at her shoes. I stopped and she stopped a few steps in front of me. We let everybody pass us. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I understand. That what's happen to me too?" She looked up at me with a small grin of her face. I smile back. We walked behind everybody else.

I notice that everybody was getting along. Marceline and Marshall Lee were exchanging stories about there horrible parents. Princess Bubblegum and Princess Gumball were talking something about science. Cake and Jake were getting along even though most of the time cats and dogs don't get along. I think they were talking about instrumentals. As we kept on walking following the tracks of ice it just stopped.

"Great! What do we do now?" Marceline asked angrily. THen an ear pitching bird like sound came out of knows where. Out of no where a phoenix came toward us. "DUCK!" I screamed. We all did so.

The phoenix was like a seagull that scooped down for your funnel cake. That's it. "It coming for the food" I shouted. The phoenix started flying toward Jake and Cake. Marceline, Marshall Lee, Fionna, and I were all charging toward the demon. The phoenix was now pecking Cake for the book bag full of food. Jake was trying to wrap around the Phoenix. I stabbed the phoenix in the neck, while Fionna was attacking the feet. Marceline and Marshall Lee were helping keep the phoenix down. They were really struggling though. PB and PG were getting the food away from the Phoenix. Cake got a small cut on her forehead which would probably end up a scar. After PB left PG to the food she helped Cake address the wound. I finally had the perfect spot to make move.

The head.

I stabbed the evil bird in the head.

It let out one more squawk and put its head down.

The phoenix turned into ash and disappears with the wind. I saw that the sun was going down. "I guess that we have to make camp until morning." I said trying to be logical. They all nodded.

30 mins later PB and PG made the fire. The tents were up, thanks to Marcy and Marshall Lee. But there were only 4 tents. So it would be Jake and I, PB and Marceline, Fionna and Cake, and PG by himself. We had eaten a quarter of our food. It was around 10pm. "Okay everyone we should get some sleep." PB said. We all replied with yeah's and okay's. I lye down on my sleeping bag and let the calming noises of the animals bring me to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Ice king.

**I am so sorry for the cliff hanger. I WILL UPDATE ON SUNDAY! Also I find out that I am not popular, which I think I already knew and there is no one definition word for popular. I think that you shouldn't try to fit in, just be who you are and you'll make friends easily. That's what I did.**

**This is my life motto: "EMBRACE YOUR INNER GEEK LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO BE COOL"**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I know that I usually don't update at night but I was so busy today: first I had to visit my grandmother's grave, then I went to eat lunch with all of my mom's side of the family, next I went home and I had to study for my math test, then I went to my cousin's house, and finally I am sitting on the couch writing what I did for the day. **

**I wanted to watch Iron Man 3 on the computer but I decided to update because of you guys!**

**Question of the day: Who do you like better the Avengers or X-men?**

**Answer: The avengers! They are earth's MIGHTIEST heroes. They're just plain awesome. Don't worry if you disagree because I have this diagreement with my best friend of who is better. She thinks it's X-men because she loves the X-men movies and Hugh Jackmen. Sorry if I spelled his name wrong. *A pillow being thrown at me by my best friend***

**Tell me your answer in the comments!**

**Recap:**

That night I had dreams about Ice king.

**Onward with the story!**

I was in the middle of a field of grass. The grass making my legs itchy.I ingore it though. " Finn! Finn! Young hero!" a voice said. It wasn't the evil voice. It was a girls voice. The evil voice made it really hard to tell if it's a girls or boys voice. I took out my sword again it glowed in the dark. The major thing that was different about this dream was my hat was gone and I was still in my PJs. " Who are you? Do you work for that evil monster?!" I said with my voice dangerously angerly. She had the nerve to chuckle " No silly I was just trying to help you!" she said with a giggle. " why would I need your help?" I asked my voice still mad a but more calm. She laughed again. "Show yourself!" I yelled. I felt somebody behind me. A warm breath landed on the back of my neck. " Wake up!" she whhisper.

My eyes flutter open. I was laying down in the middle of the grass. My face had marking from the grass, my hat was out of sight, my legs were asleep,and my blond hair was cover with grass. "What?" I asked no one in particular. "You sleep walked her." the girls voice said.

I turn around. There was a pretty girl about my age. She had long wavy brown hair, forset green eyes, a crooked smile, she had pale skin, and small dumpules. A speck of freckles crossed her nose. She had a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She wore flip flops that looked like they were mind out of branches and leaves. Her long wavy brown hair was down and she had a pink flower in it. " why did you bring me here?" I asked as I narrow my eyes. She giggle, but this time her giigle sounded like birds chripping. " To help you! How many times do I have to say it." 'Who are you" I asked. She took her hand out and said

" I'm Meadow!" she said.** I love this name.** I took her soft hand and shook it firmly. " I have very important information for you. I don't have a lot of time to do say it." she said really quickly. " what are you." I said. "I'm a tree nymph. Again I have to hurry so please hold all question until the end. My dad is probably looking for me right now. So I have to warm you that your quest of finding ice king will be a lot harder than you think." she said. I open my mouth to say something but she said "shut up I real;y need to say this." I closed my mouth.

" You will be betray by a friend you brought along." she said. " How do you know this?" I asked. " The animals told me. They never lie. They told me everything about you and your arrival." she answer. I nodded. " Meadow?!" a loud raspy voice yelled. Meadow suddenly painic. " That's my dad! Here take , it's a bag fulled with medice that works really good." she handed me a small picture. " HGow do I know this isn't posion?' I asked dead sersoius. She rolled her eyes. " Do you think that I would risk my dad's evil wrath, to esacape from my house 5 am in the morning, to give you posion? Do I even look evil?"

" Fair point." I said. She gave e a crooked smile. " I'm sending you back to your room." she said. I nodded. " Meadow? " I asked. I looked her right in the eye. " Yes?" she said looking me right in the eye. I could tell she was good by just looking into her eyes. " Thank you!" I said. She smile that crooked smile and gave me sisterly kiss on the check. " Good luck, my young hero!' she said. She smile at me one last time.

My eyes open. I sat up and turned to Jake who was still sleeping like a bunny. I felt the place where Meadow planted a sisterly kiss on my check. I smile, I felt like she was my sister. Then I felklt something on my belly. I looked down. There was the small bag that Meadow gave me. I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so I don't know if I'll be able to update again this weekend because on Monday I have a math test, a science test, and a Spanish test. For me Spanish is ssssoooo hard, I cannot seem to pronounce anything. Arggg! But reviews will help motivate me!**

**Shout out: to Courtney - Thank you so much! You rock**

**Sciencefiction1fan- thanks for making an account on fan fiction and say that you are my #1 fan.**

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite thing to learn about?**

**Answer: Science, the galaxy (I even paint my nails galaxy print), roman mythology, Greek mythology, any kind of mythology, mermaids, Easter Island, and aliens. Yes I said aliens. I know I'm very weird. **

**Also did you guys watch Agents of Shield? I cannot believe that Collision lives! I did almost cry when he 'died' in the Avengers. **

**Recap:**

I smile.

**Now finally the story!**

I got up really slowly not wanting to wake up Jake. I bend down down stepped over Jake. He rowed around snoring. He snoring wasn't cute. It sounded like chainsaw and beaver. His face looked peaceful' youthful and he kept wrinkling his nose. I try to by really quiet but I tripped over a blanket. Luckily he could sleep throw a flee of elephants. I got out of my tent. I stretched out my hands and let out a sigh. "Hey." said Fionna. I was surprise she was already awake! She was sitting on a log. "Why are you up so early?" I asked. "I could ask the same." she replied with a smile. I scratched my head. I felt my hair. Where's my hat? "Bad dream." she said. I nodded. I'll worry about my hat later. Right now Fionna needed me. I stepped closer and sat down next to her.

I got a closer looked at her. Her eyes were blond red from lack of sleep, she had ash- color bags under her eyes, she had wrinkle on her chins, and a flatter smile. "What happen?" I said. She hesitated. I scooted a little closer to her and she stiffen. I put my hand on her knee. Wait I just remember that I'm still in my PJ's. Oh its okay Fionna was in her own PJ's. Phew! "You can tell me anything." I said. She let out a big heavy sigh. "I had a dream about Cake and Jake dieing. Then that even voice came back it was haunting me and I just wanted to punch whoever it is that stupid voice is!" she said. She huffed a piece of her hair out of her face. I open my mouth to say something but a quack came out! We looked above us. A pack of birds were flying south' like they were running away from something. We heard a loud roar! I looked into Fionna's eyes, and then we both ran into the woods trying to follow the sound of the loud Roar.

We were still both in our PJ's. I ran as fast as I could. Fionna was right on my tail. We ran into the middle of the forest. I stood for a few seconds trying to catch my breath. Fionna appear behind me breathing heavily. There stood a giant dragon. It was around 15 ft long. It was red dragon with black streak on its body, at least foot long claws, and of course it breathed fire. "What the heck! Why is a fire breathing dragon doing in the woods! That makes zero sense!" Fionna bellowed. I nodded in agreement. Then out no where a pack of wolves came and where about to run over her!

"NNNOOO!" I said I push her and myself to the other side. Thank god both of us were okay. All we had were a couple bruises and a few scratches. "Um…." Fionna said awkwardly. "Could you get off me now." she asked as her cheek turned a rose color. "Oh yeah! I-I -I sssorry" I stutter. "Now let's kick some dragon butt!" I said. She grins and nodded.

We both pulled out our golden swords. We charged at the dragon. Unworthily the dragon didn't want to be easy. He tried burning fire at us but both of us were very close to being burn. I heard Fionna yelped. I shot my head to her direction. She didn't look hurt at all. She gave me "it's okay" smile. Her smile was resurging. I nodded. After 15 mines of fighting the dragon, Fionna collapsed. I tried running to her but the dragon blocked my way. "Oh your are so DEAD!" I yelled. I jumped on the back of the dragon and stab the back. It didn't even scream. Not enough okay I thought. I stabbed the tail multiply times. It bellowed in pain but it still wasn't enough. "Tough dragon" I thought. I went to the weakest point of the dragon the eye. I went really steady hoping not to fall! Walking on that dragon was like walking on a tip rope. But there was no net at the bottom instead the hard ground. I stab it in the eye. The dragon collapsed.

Finally" mumble. "Fionna!" I scream as I run to her. "Nice job!' she said with a smile. I smile back. I help her get up but she winced and she fell down again. I tried to see what was wrong but Fionna didn't let me see it. "Fionna let me see." I said d soft but serious. She sigh and pulled up her pants little. Sitting right there was a big burn. Her skin was peeling, red, and bruised. "We got to get your back to camp and how you heal. " I didn't bring the small bag that Meadow gave me. "Can you walk?"N I asked.

"I could try." she said she got up but fell on her butt again.

I sigh.' I'll have to carry you.' I said. She shot me grateful look.

I put both of our swords and put in my book bag. So I carry Fionna piggy back style. She was carrying the bag. But I was carrying both. After a few mins of me walking. I heard Fionna snoring on my back. I was pretty sure she was drooling too. So I was walking and listening to the birds chipping and Fionna's peaceful snoring.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was around 8 and we went to search for that dragon around 6. The other are probably worry about us.

"Hey Fionna. Wake up" I said we were at the campsite. "Huh?" she asked sleepily. I put her on the log. The other began coming out and saying thing like Where have you been? WE were about to go looking for you, and you guys scare us to death.

"Long story short. I got saw Fionna, talked to her, we heard a roar, deiced to follow it. Then we battle a dragon and Fionna got hurt. She burns her leg and couldn't walk. So I carry her back to camp. Now you guys are asking where we been." I said really quickly. They all nodded. Cake and PB took Fionna to her tent probably to heal her. Prince Gumball and Jake patted me on the back. "Nice job" said PG. "yeah Bro, you did the right thing." Jake said. "Yeah" I said. I knew Fionna was going to be fine.

**Wow! Pretty long chapter. For me at least. So thank you guys for reviewing and favoring. **

**Thanks for you guys treating me like a celebrity. All of you guys are awesome!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I forgot it was Friday. Also I really wanted to relax from a horrifying week of school. My math teacher is sssooo mean. She gave me two pages of math homework. You may not think it's a lot but you have to explain and show your work for every problem. I just finish a couple mins ago. My little sister just farted in my face. **

**Question of the day: What's your favorite holiday?**

**Answer- Halloween and April fool's day! I love scaring people and pranking without getting yell at. **

**Reply in the comments.**

**Recap**

"Good job for a while." says Jake as he patted on my back**.**

**On with the story!**

Fionna, Cake, and PB have been in that tent for over two hours. I was starting to get really worry. I couldn't help but feel guilty. If only we didn't follow that sound, she would've been hurt. I pace back and forth. I consider giving Fionna some of Meadow's medicine but then I thought that everybody will get worry and start accusing each other. I could hear Meadow's voice repeating "A friend you came with is going to betray you." I just know that that everybody is going to start pointing fingers at each other. I kept on pacing back and forth. Prince Gumball and Jake try to calm me down but I wouldn't listen.

I try to go in the tent. Just when I was about to go in Cake stopped me.

"Oh no you don't! You can't go in there." Cake said harshly

"Why not?!" I asked frustrated.

"Fionna doesn't need you here right now." she explian.

"But-" I start

"But nothing!" she snapped. She shoved me away.

"At least I try "I thought.

I sat on the log and playing with my fingers. I felt the spot that Fionna drool on. Gross! Luckily it dried up. I got bored and lie down on the ground and look up at the clouds trying to find things. So far I found a vase, a chair, and Peppermint Jack. I mean it looked exactly like him. I wonder what he's doing right now.

I wonder LSP and BMO are doing now. I really miss them.

"Hey Finn." Fionna's out." PG said. I got up really quick and follow PG. I saw Fionna standing up in the front of the tent. She looked like she was putting all of the weight in her good leg. I stand in front of her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I said softly

"Yeah she said with the equally amount of soft in her voice.

She started walking more like galloping. "She didn't fully recover. But that's the best the we could do." said PB. I need to get her heal. There's only one option left. " I'll be right back." I said to everybody.

I ran to my tent and grabbed the small pouch. Fionna really needed this. She was galloping like a horse. I made Fionna sit down on the log. " Eat thIs" I order. She raised an eyebrow and said "okay."

The medicine was about the size of a quarter. It was yellow. It was shaped as a circle and had a square crave in it. She ate it smile it. I must taste really good because Fionna asked for more. But I heard Meadow's voice saying "NO! Only one circle for every injury or it could kill you." she shouted.

"Thanks!" I thought.

"No problem!" Meadow reply.

"What you can hear me!" I said.

"Yeah, were connected." she said.

"No you can't have any more." I told Fionna. Her face fell. Suddenly her leg glowed gold. After the light went away their was no burn anymore. "Bro where did you get that?" Jake asked.

"A friend." I said with a grin.

"What friend? What did I just eat?" Fionna said starting to freak out. Better I tell them.

I told everybody the entire story. Everything but the kiss planted on my cheek by Meadow. For some reason, I felt like I wasn't supposed to say anything about that.

Everybody stared at me. There jaw hitting the ground. Then everybody started talking at once. Then after a few mins everybody was pointing fingers at each other. "This is why I didn't tell you guys! Just calm down." I yell. They ignore me. I mentally face palm myself. "Stupid! Stupid!" I kept on repeating.

I was interrupted and everybody else from the evil voice.

**Don't hate me! ****I'm going to update again today, I hope! ****I feel bad that I didn't update so much like before. I have a lot of things to do I have to help my mom make sushi, then do my chores, watch the rest of Iron Man 3, and go to my cousin's house. **

**3 S.F.G **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I really sorry for the past few chapters that I haven't updated twice. It's just I had writer's block and of course school. Anyways, I am ssooo mad at my little sister. She gets so anger so fast that's its scary. I hate that my friends and parents thinks that she's an angel, but my big sister and I know she's a demon that escaped from the underworld.**

_**Please don't tell her I said this as much as I love her, she can be a demon.**_

**Question of the day (Adriana): What are you going to be for Halloween?**

**My answer: The lone ranger. If you haven't heard of him or watch the movie, WATCH THE MOVIE! HERE IS WHERE YOU CAN WATCH IT: **

**BEWARE:****IT IS VIOLENT. LOOK UP THE LONE RANGER!**

**Also I could NEVER forget you guys!**

**So please answer my question in the comments.**

**Recap: **

I was interrupted and everybody else from the evil voice.

**Drum roll** **please!**

The evil voice laughed a wicked laugh. "Foolish little creatures, aren't they?" It said. "You keep on arguing when you don't even notice two of your members already dispear."iT laughs again. "It's quiet sad actually."

"Hold the phone what did you mean-"I started but then stopped myself. "I am so stupid!" I thought. "How could I forget them? She's one of my closest friends. Stupid! Stupid!" I thought. "I'll leave you to it puny human." It said. I really hate myself right now. I can't believe that I didn't even notice that they were gone. They could be gone forever. This is my entire fault. Who doesn't notice when two of our most important members on this quest go missing. Think when the last time you saw them is. They were talking to each other and told me something. What was it? What was it? It's coming! They said that they went out to find some extra food! They could not be dead. But we still don't know where they went.

Then I felt someone grab me. "Boo!" The voice said. I turn around a little shaky. Their stood… Marshall Lee! He looked pretty much fun expect for the red line running across the bottom of his chin. It is a pretty nasty scar. It kind of creped me out.

"DUDE!' I hugged him. Everybody came running behind me and hugged him. Well everybody but Prince Gumball but I don't think that Marshall Lee really care. Fionna hugged him and friendly (really hard) punched him on the arm. I knew it was going to end up a bruise. Wait, can vampires get bruises? Fionna smile and said "Don't scare me like that again, dummy!" Marshall Lee put up his hands in surrender, but still smirked. All he said was "No promises!"

"Hey! Where's Marcy?" Jake said. He looked around as if Marceline were hiding from us.

Marshall Lee scratches the back of his head nervously.

"About that. I don't know." He said lowly and looked down at his shoes.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I asked cautiously.

"You didn't lose here right?" PB asked nervously like as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well… not exactly." Marshall Lee said as he shifted his feet.

"You lost here didn't you? Oh gods Marshall Lee I cannot believe you right now. What is wrong with you? I can't even look at you now." Prince Gumball said. I don't know why he was so upset when he barely knows Marceline.

"What! No! For your information gum head, I didn't loose her. And stop making her sound like a dog on leach that got of her leach." Marshall Lee said furiously.

"Okay, everybody take a deep breath. No need to get mad at Marshall Lee when not hearing his whole story. You could kill him afterwards." Cake said calmly.

We all took a deep breath and Marshall began his story.

"So we were looking for some berries. I told her which berries are safe and which one could kill even a vampire shorter than you can say 'the'. When I was finish giving her a lesson on berries, I let her chose some on her own. I turn my back for one second and she was gone. Then I heard the evil voice telling me horrible things." Marshall Lee said.

"What horrible things?" I asked.

"Too personal to talk about." he answer with a shiver

"Anyways, I deduced to follow you the voice. I was hoping that she would lead me her. The wicked voice thingy sends mutant wolves, ogres bigger than the whole Candy Kingdom, and so much more. I got the scar trying to fight off a pack of mutant wolves. One of them bit my chin and it's not healing." he touched the blood red scar and flinched. It was like he was reliving that painful part.

"I finally gave up when she send the ogre after me. Finding you wasn't a walk in the park either. I think that the stupid mutant wolf bite is draining my powers. I can't fly for more than 5 mins, I don't have my super smell, and my vampire speed doesn't work. But least I found you guys though." he finish him up. We all nodded. ThEn Marshall Lee stumbles.

"I'm fine!" he said drowsy

"No your not! Marshall, you haven't eaten anything in the past 3 day and not to mention the radioactive bite running across your chin. Guys get Marshall Lee to the log. I'll be right back." I said and ran to my tent. I got the pouch out and took out one medico.

"Eat it." I commanded.

He ate it no questions asked. He inhaled it. The scar disappears a lot but there was less than half left. The scar wasn't as red as before.

_The wound is too powerful, he won't heal as fast. But because he's a vampire you can give him one every hour but the most you'll need is 2. _I heard Meadow voice in my head.

"Will stay here one more night until Marshall Lee heals and in the morning we'll go looking for her." I said. Everybody nodded.

Now we have to find the queen of the vampire and the king of Ice. But still not the weirdest day I ever had.

I'm coming Marceline!

**Okay, I would writ more but I have to eat dinner. I love you guys and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Also I got the House of Hades! *screams* I just got it today. The next update will be sometime in the week.**

**-S.C.F**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm ALIVE! I am so so so sorry that I haven't update in like 3 weeks. Who is rewarded "Worst Fanfiction writer of the month"? This girl. I was so busy with school. My math teacher gives us lot of homework. My Spanish teacher is the worst, I hate going to Spanish class. So anyways I got to update this because I got my braces today! They kind of of hurt. I had to miss a day of school. **

**So… The House of Hades is awesome. I just love Leo in this book. Also I am reading the Hunger Games Series. I'm up to Catching Fire. I watch he Hunger Games, I was kind of disappointed of the sincere. **

**To Guest****: I do not watch Hetalia Axis Powers. But if you want to I could watch it. Where do you watch it?**

**To Zoey: ****Yes the story is ending. It will probably end in 6-7 chapters. But don't worry I have ideas other ideas for more stories.**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR QUESTION OF THE DAY! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU THINK THE QUESTION OF THE DAY SHOULD BE.**

**Question of the day****: What are some of the weirdest things you say?**

**Answer****: When I cross a basketball court or anything like that I say "Hold your Fire". I also say "Onward!"**

**Please tell me your answer in the comments. Sorry for the long author's note!**

**Recap:**

I'm coming Marceline!

**Now to the story!**

We made Marshall Lee a tent. The first medicine seems to help him a lot but he still looked bad. His eyes were more sullen, his face was still paler than usual, and his radioactive scar seem like it glow in the dark. Once the tent was up, the girls helped him get in. he basically collapsed into his sleeping bag. I looked at the sun. The beautiful colors of red, orange, and a little bit of yellow seemed to get darker. It was getting really late. If I had to guess it would have been 7 or 8. Someone needed to stay awake to feed Marshall a few times an hour.

I looked at everybody. Jake and Cake were already dead asleep in their tents. I knew that Prince Gumball would just complain and PB looked like a sleep deprived zombie. "You two go get your sleep; I'll look after Marshall Lee." I say. They both shot me grateful looks a and ran to their tents to get some shut eye. I pulled up a log from the fire and sat near by Marshall Lee's tent. As an hour past by, I looked around only to see complete darkness around me. It would be better off if you close your eyes. I went inside of Marshall Lee's tent with a flash light. I shine the bright light of the flash light to the vampire's pale skin.

"Marshall Lee, wake up." I say. Instead of waking up she rolled to the opposite side of wear I'm standing. I grunt.

"Dude, wake up!' I say little louder.

"Go away" he mumble.

"Lazy bun wakes up!" I almost scream.

"Bro," Jake said sleepily. "SHUT UP, I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Jake yelled sleepily. I gave myself a frown. After many other attends to wake Marshall up, I gave up. I kicked him. Still not up. I was on the verge of sitting on him. "Okay, that's it." I thought angrily. I grab out the square shaped medicine and stuffed into Marshall Lee's mouth. I move his jaw trying to be gently. I try really hard not to lose my temper. Soon he ate finally one medicine. "Hopefully, I will do better in the next hour." I thought misaberly.

I sat on the log. I stare into darkness. While I stare into darkness, I was really hoping that Marceline was in good condition. I can't imagine what that evil voice person thingy is doing to her. Is it torturing her? The best thing I can do is hope. Hope is the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not an outcast. Hope makes me still hope that Fionna and I are no the last humans. Then I herad of an evil laugh.

"Silly puny human! I remember your kind always hopefully and strong. They were disgusting beings. Hope is a lie! But believe or not you must know this Finn the human, where there is hope there is despair. Oh and I think you should came soon because little Marcy isn't behaving so well." it boomed.

Then an image came out of no where.

It show Marceline with both hands tied a tree. One hand tied to a tree and the other on the other side, tied to a tree. I don't get why couldn't break out of those ties after all they are made out of rope. I looked at her face she looked worst than Marshall Lee. Her vampire complexion was paler, her eyes were silken, and worst of all she had Marshall Lee's blond red scar. I Guess that she doesn't have any energy left to break her free. Her scar was bigger than Marshall Lee's. Compare to Marshall Lee his scar looked more like a scratch. Then I heard an animal growl. It should very doglike. Then a pack of mutant wolves came running up to her. Marceline gave out a weak scream. Then the image was over.

My jaw clentched.

"You are so going down!" I scream at it. But I knew it was already gone. Then Marceline came out. He rubbed his eyes like a five year who just woke up from bed.

"Dude, stop screaming! Some people are trying to sleep here!" He scowls at me. I sigh.

"Hey, you look better than before. Eat one more.' I say as I handed him one more square medicine. As he ate it I saw him glow a little. His skin looked the vampire pale it should look like and his eyes were some part full with sadness but the other gleaming with happiness. THe scar was still seeing able but it was fine. He doesn't need anymore medicine.

"Go to sleep Finn." Marshall Order. I follow that order without any complain.

Line break

The next morning.

As everybody gather around the fire to eat breakfast I exclaim what happen last night.

"What?" Marshall asked. "And you didn't tell me?" He exclaim.

"Didn't seem like the right time." I say.

"Wow, dude I'm hurt." Marshall said with fake hurt.

"Poor Marceline!" PB exclaim.

"We have to resource her soon. I don't know how long she can hold out." I say.

"But how?" Jake questions.

"Marshall Lee is your powers back yet?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Let me see." Marshall Lee replied. He flew up into the arm and sniff the air.

"I guess so." Fionna said.

"I know where Marceline I!" Marshall Lee exclaim, still up in the air. He came back down to the ground.

"Where?" we all shouted at Marshall Lee.

"6 miles North." Marshall Answer. "But I feel like that stupid evil monster thing is expecting us. /; he said. I am sure that everybody is sure that it will be dangerous. We all ran toward the woods.

In the woods

I can't believe that I acan ran even that fats. I was soaring faster than Marshall Lee flying. I pushed the leaves and branches out of the way. I heard the sticks snappong as I stomp over them,. Soon I'm out of breath. I sink into my knees and take unsteady deep breaths. I am breathing like a heyna. For some reason I don't want too keep on going. I know it's nit from exhastion but it's from fear. I 'm - I'm scare that once we get to Marceline she'll be gone. Or go on to her next vampire life. I felt a soft soothing hand rub the backj of my sweaty back. I turn to see the face of Fionna.

"We'll get her back."Fionna wispers on my ears.

"Okay."I say back.

Then the others join us. We head of running to the woods. I'm still scare of what I'll see but I need to know what stage Marceline is in. finally we get there. I would say that it took us about 40 mins to get here. They surroundings were horrible! Dead trees surrounded us. While dead grass were under our foot. Just seeing this makes me think of what that voice said to me. _Where there is hope there is despair. _we all saw Marceline with her clothes tatter and her body badly brusie.

"You area diabolicical, evil, stupid, whatever you are. You shouldn't even by in a land like this!' I shout out angrily.

The ropes around Marceline wrists disappear. She fell down to the floor. She long black hair hid her face. A moan escaped her lips. She's still alive. Marshall Lee ran to her but then floated into the air. I knew he wasn't flying because he was struggling.

Now I get what that evil hag was talking about. Marceline was the hope and the darkness surrounding us is desire.

Then Jake and Cake are cover with a metal net. The net seemed to drain their energy. PB and PG were stuck in quicksand that just magically appears under them. That only left Fionna and I. we ran to Marceline but 10 feet away from her we were stopped.

An army of monsters just what I need!

**I hope you like this chapter! I will update tomorrow because I had finished all my homework and there's no school tomorrow. Please review! Love you guys!**

**`S.C.F**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! So I just finish my homework, today was a half day. I got my report card! I'm happy I got a 90 average! **

**Now, who is excited that the amazing Spiderman 2 is coming out?! I absolutely love Andrew Garfield, he fits Peter Parker perfectly. I like the amazing Spiderman better than Spiderman (2002) because in the amazing Spiderman there is Gwen Stacy. So tell me in the comments if you're excited and tell me if you like the amazing Spiderman or Spiderman (2002).**

**Also yesterday was great! Two of my closet friends Andrew, Jeffery, and I were geeking out talking about Marvel stuff. It was really fun talking to them about geeky stuff. Most of my friends who are girls all they talk about are Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, and Pretty Little Liars.**

**FUNNY THING: I asked my friend sally if she knew what the Avengers are and she said that the they were a yellow dog.**

**Question of the day: (for you Marvel fans) who would win in a fight the Avengers or X men?**

**Answer: Avengers assemble. You don't have to agree with me. My best friend is on the X men side.**

**So please answer both the question of the day and spider man question.**

**Recap: **

An army of monsters just what I need.

**Now enough of me blahing.**

As Fionna and I stand there completely shock of what happen the monsters charge at us. I look around once again. Jake and Cake were still under that magic draining net, Marshall Lee was endlessly struggling in thin air, Marceline was still on the floor helpless, and PB and PG were up to there knees in quick sand. We need to get them only problem there was an army of monsters coming our way. I quickly shot out my sword. Fionna did the same. I stare into. I could see my reflection in the golden refection. I locked eyes with Fionna. I don't know why but those blue eyes told me to take the right. I give a slight nod. As they ran toward the monster something escaped from my mouth. "For Ooo." I really don't know why I said it but something felt right when I said it.

I slashed through every monster. I was doinng pretty good. _Don't get so cocky, Finn. There are more answers coming your way. Cockiness can kill you._ Meadow's voice said in my head. I smile. So for like the next 17 monsters it was the same. Slash, roll, duck, and stab. I was getting really tired. I routine Fionna scream. The scream was flied with hurt and agony. I ran to her. A monster With green scaly skin, devilish eyes, and seaweed hanging from his ears. He was twice my side, but of course I don't care because once I saw that the monster was holding Fionna by the neck. She was starting to turn blue. I charge at the monster with of course no plan at all.

"Yes you dull creature**(Loki from the avengers)**run to your demise! You have bravery but that won't matter in the end!" the evil voice shouted.

"Do you ever stop talking? I mean it you never stop talking." I yell back.

As I got to the monster, I try to thinking positive. Sure Jake and Cake are losing there life source, PB and PG are up to their shoulders in quick sand, Marshall Lee is passed out with excitation from struggling, and Marceline was badly injury in the middle of the battle field. This monster was different from the others, it was stronger and somewhat more powerful. I was about to stab it in the stomach when it grabbed my shirt and flung me like a rubber band to the other side. Crack! I knew something was broken but I didn't care. I shakily got up. Everything seemed dizzy. I ran back again. But a similar thing happens. Instead of him throwing me to the other side he lifted me up in the air and smashed me to the ground. I moan trying to let the pain escape through my mouth. The monster smirks and turns his back to me. I got up knowing that Fionna's and everybody else life was on the line.

I stab the monster in the back. The monster let grip of Fionna's neck. The monster let go. Fionna sat on her knees gasping for air. Then the net covering Jake and Cake disappear. Marshall stopped struggling and fell toward the ground. An inch from the ground he stopped himself from hurling toward the ground. The quick sand that almost covers PB and PG disappear. I guess it was all connected t that one monster. The monster fell toward the ground. I hover over it. I raised my sword ready to finish him off. I looked start into his eyes. His eyes weren't devilish any more. His eyes were pleading. It was like he was pleading me to finish him. I stabbed the sword through him not looking.

"This is not over puny human!' the voice scream.

"Well, that's what you think." I said with cockiness.

_Finn. _Meadow said in my head.

_Yeah, yeah._ I thought back.

Then out of no where a lighting strike stroke. It was coming down toward me. I was too stunned to move. It was like my shoes were nailed to the ground. My mind told me to move but my legs were like Jello.

"Finn, watch out!" Fionna shouted. She ran toward me. She pushed her and myself to the ground.

"Oh, human to clarify we are defiantly not over!" the voice said eviliy.

Fionna was on top of me. I know it should have felt akward but it wasn't. Our faces were inches apart. I was just staring into her twinkling ocean blue eyes. I never really notice this before but Fionna has really beautiful eyes.

"Uh, guys! Whatcha doing?" a voice said who I later reconginze as Jake's. I looked down at the postion we were in. I guess that Fionna saw that too because she jumped off me. I blush.

"Just saving my friend from getting electrocuted." Fionna said nervously. She punched me in the shoulder.

"Yeah okay." Marshall Lee said.

"Way to go, Bro!" Jake said.

"Girl, I told you boys are stupid! He's an animal." Cake remarked.

"Yeah, Fionna I think you can do better." PG said.

"Hey!" I yelled defiantly. Even though I don't know what he exactly means, I still have to defend myself. We both blushed. Everybody was laughing at our faces.

"Guys, hurry! Marceline." PB yelled.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter?**

**To Me the guest: I' m sorry but I didn't have enough time to watch Hetalia Axis Power. But I will.**

**So I know I say when I will update but I won't so PROBABLY the next update will be this weekend.**

**Love you guys and so long. ****J**  
**-S.C.F**


End file.
